Finding love
by Pas de place pour l'ignorance
Summary: What happens when a great misery takes over Elena and she has only Damon to look after her. One shot


Elena sat on the floor by her window. She was furiously writing down the words and thoughts that had been floating in her mind all day to her diary. She played with the black pen as she wondered how she should write down the sentences. She sighed and brushed her fingers through her brown straight hair. She dropped the pen and threw the diary to another side of her room. The loose pages flew in the air as Elena collapsed to the floor sobbing and shaking violently.

Damon was sitting by Elena's window. He could see her from his hiding spot. He felt this heart twist and felt suddenly oddly uneasy. He hadn't felt like this for years, for 150 years in fact. The aching of his heart made him lost his control. He couldn't just watch as the woman he adored was crying her eyes out just few feet from him. He quickly left his spot and pulled the window open and landed to the wooden floor. Elena didn't even look up. She knew exactly who the visitor was by his steps, the sound of his breathing and the smell of his cologne. She could even feel his big ego entering the room. She didn't react at all when she felt Damon's strong arms around her carrying her to her bed.

The next morning Elena woke up feeling numb. She had cried all night even in her dreams. She had had a dream about Damon sleeping next to her and shushing her once in a while stroking her back. She stretched her sore arms and let out a small yawn. She got up from bed and stripped down her top and was about to take off her pyjama bottoms as the door of her bathroom opened slowly. She picked up the tank top and held it against her chest.

"Damon? What are you..?" She asked folding her arms tighter around her half naked body.

"We spent the night together and you can't remember? Ouch, that hurts!" He replied smirking. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Could you?" She asked and made a spinning motion with her another arm. "I would like to get decent" she said giving Damon a funny look. Something flashed in his eyes but he did what she asked and faced the wall as she got her clothes back on.

"I thought it was just a dream but I think it was reality after all…" Elena stated as she stared at floor.

"Elena, Elena, Elena… There is nothing you can do. It wasn't your fault that Stefan took off. He is just a douche and will always be one if you ask me." Damon said looking at her. Her tiny frame and silky hair made him feel uneasy again. He had an enormous need to protect her, to protect her from sadness, pain and misery. At the moment he was failing in every aspect. Elena sighed and glanced at the dark vampire in front of her.

"Yes. I know but it still feels bad. It felts so wrong. I don't know what to do or even what to feel." She told him as she sat down to a chair by her mirror. She took a picture from the mirror frame. It was of Stefan and her. It was taken at the football field right before a big game few months before Stefan had called it off and skipped the town leaving Elena alone. She slid her thumb slowly over the photo and felt a single tear tingling her eye as she remembered the many evenings and nights they had spend together worrying about nothing. It felt like a huge lie right now. She tought they would've lasted longer, maybe even eternity. She closed her eyes to stay from crying. She didn't want Damon to see her crying again after all that had happened last night.

Damon stepped closer to her but Elena raised her hand in between them.

"Damon, no, it's okay. You can go. I'll be okay. You've already spent so much time looking after me. You can go if you want." She told him as she dropped her arm.

"No, Elena. I like it here. I like looking after you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. Elena suddenly felt safe and even loved as he rocked her back and forth.

"Why are you this nice to me?" Elena asked in between her sobs.

"Because I feel like it. I feel protective over you." He answered quietly sounding honest.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt, Elena." He added inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. She took a look at his face. She could see that he meant it from the way he locked his eyes with her.

"Elena, I think I… I think I… might have feelings for you." Damon said flinching a bit as Elena gasped. "Damon?" Elena asked looking shocked.

"That's unexpected." She answered staring at him in disbelief. "But I think I have too. I have feeling for you too." She said blushing a bit under his gaze. Damon stared down at her with a loving smile and brushed his thumb over her jaw line to her lips and back. With another hand he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he held her chin up with another hand.

"You look beautiful this morning, miss Gilbert." He said studying closely her facial features; her beautiful dark brown eyes, her slightly separated red lips, her beautifully tanned skin. She felt the blush creeping back to her face even brighter this time. "You are adorable" Damon added with a small smile. Elena didn't know what to do anymore. She definitely had a thing for Damon. There is no way she could not realize it.

"Thank you" she said slowly before glancing down to her hands.

"Hey…" Damon said trying to get her attention. He used his hand to move Elena's head up again. This time he didn't hesitate. He bend closer to her staring at her lips. Elena gulped as she noticed the look in his eyes. She couldn't control herself and closed the gap between them and locked their lips. It felt to wrong but right. She could feel tiny pleasant tickles all over her body as Damon licked her bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth slightly. That was just what Damon needed. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and felt the shivers he was causing to her, that made him want to kiss her even more passionately. Elena let out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She could feel the faint smile on his lips and it made her smile too.

After a while Damon pulled off of the kiss. He pulled Elena to his chest kissing her temple lovingly. Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Now this didn't feel wrong anymore. It felt completely right in every way. She had fallen for Damon Salvatore.


End file.
